


EMPAT

by rdb1707



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Slash, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdb1707/pseuds/rdb1707
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Empat hal yang paling Cesc sesali. Bahkan setelah kepindahannya ke Barcelona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	EMPAT

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fake plot, fake romance, (but) real people. All of this only fictional, of course Still don't want to let both of them go to different teams. ;A; Oh, and I made no profit from this fanfiction.
> 
> Draft lama, sehingga gramatika dan diksi di sini masih kurang sekali. Timelinenya tentu saja musim lalu, saat Robin masih berada di Arsenal. Kira-kira saat pertengahan musim 2011/2012, atau terserah saja. Oh ya, fanfic ini dibuat karena 'seseorang' *lirik* bilang kalau saya terlalu sering menyiksa Robin. Sekarang, giliran Cesc~
> 
> Lalu, barangkali akan terasa lebih bagus membaca ini sembari ditemani lagu "The Older I Get" versi akustik (by Skillet).  
> Enjoy! :)

Setiap orang memiliki beberapa hal yang mereka sesali. Ada yang banyak, ada yang sedikit. Dan, terkhusus untuk Cesc, dia punya empat. Empat hal yang dahulu ia cintai, namun dalam sekejap mata berubah menjadi sesal tatkala panji-panji usung yang ia pakai kembali lagi berubah menjadi warna kebanggaan milik penduduk Catalunya. 

Entahlah. Ia bingung. Bingung antara harus mendesah karena rindu, karena sedih, atau karena perasaan menyengat yang ia rasakan bila memikirkan keempat-empatnya. Atau mungkin bercampur. _Yeah_ , sesederhana itu.

Bagaimana pun juga, ia bukan Tuhan. Dan semua hal yang terjadi tak bisa ia lupakan begitu saja tanpa ada sebuah usaha keras. Terdengar miris, bukan, saat hal yang kau mengenakan _jersey_ dengan nomor punggung yang sama dengan hal yang kau sesali? Astaga.

Hidup itu memang menyebalkan, dan seringkali **memang** harus begitu.

 

 ***

**Satu.**

Hal pertama, yang lebih ia sesali di atas semua hal, adalah sebuah hal yang sederhana. Sebuah fakta tak terelakkan, di mana dia sama sekali tak bisa menyangkalnya. Melupakannya saja sudah kesulitan, apalagi menyangkalnya.

 _Well yeah_ , ia menyesal dulu mengiyakan ajakan Arsenal. Itu yang paling utama. Seharusnya ia di La Masia saja, ikut tim Barcelona B, dan akhirnya naik ‘pangkat’ ke tim Barcelona. Seharusnya, sih, tapi yang ia lakukan malah pindah ke Arsenal, menetap di London Utara selama delapan tahun sebelum akhirnya kembali lagi ke negeri Matador. Seandainya ia tidak melakukan hal itu. Hah.

Sebab, jika ia tak mengiyakan ajakan itu, ia tidak akan berakhir pedih begini. Ia tidak akan pernah membuat sebuah tempat spesial di hatinya untuk Robin van Persie, tak pernah merasa sebegitu terikatnya pada Arsenal, tidak akan pernah merasa terbebani di saat ini. Ia takkan mengetahui seberapa beratnya meninggalkan sebuah tempat dan lingkungan yang sudah terasa seperti rumah kedua—dan takkan juga pernah merasa bimbang.

Ia tidak ingin kembali mencecap rasa saat ia terombang-ambing antara dua pilihan; di mana ia ditunjukkan pada dua pilihan yang, seandainya bisa, akan ia pilih bersamaan. Darah dan jiwa entah mengapa kali ini tak dapat bersatu; saat di mana sahabat dan keluarga tidak bisa disandingkan dengan cinta sejati. Keduanya saling bertolak belakang, dan Cesc tak pernah memikirkan hal ini saat membubuhkan tanda tangannya pada kontrak yang disodorkan oleh Arsenal.

Rasanya ingin berkata _‘no pasa nada’_. Tapi, tetap saja ada kegetiran tertahan di mulutnya saat mengucapkan hal itu. Mana bisa ia berkata ‘baik-baik saja’ saat hatinya justru merasakan perasaan bersalah yang begitu mendalam?

 

***

**Dua.**

Segalanya mengenai kenangannya selama delapan tahun di London Utara memang sulit untuk dilupakan. Selalu, dan akan terus seperti itu, jika mengingat apa yang terjadi di ibukota negara Inggris itu. Terlalu banyak yang bisa ia ingat, dan hal itu berbanding lurus dengan seberapa banyak hal yang ingin ia lupakan.

…Bukannya ia ingin melupakan semua pelajaran yang telah diberikan oleh klub berlambang meriam itu. Bukan. Melainkan hal lain yang lebih bersifat privat, cenderung melibatkan emosi selayaknya ketika anggota sebuah tim merasakan kekalahan telak.

Dan inilah hal kedua yang Cesc sesali.

Ia menyesal telah percaya.

Percaya pada segala hal yang sesungguhnya hanyalah delusi akibat keegoisannya. Ia terlalu terpaku pada kejayaan sehingga lupa akan apa yang ia tinggalkan. Dan perasaan egois itu… membuat semuanya bertambah buruk.

Ia begitu arogan. Ia percaya begitu saja bahwa Arsenal akan baik-baik saja tanpa dirinya. Ia dengan bodohnya tidak menyadari betapa segala yang terjadi itu terlalu tiba-tiba dan membuat sakit hati banyak orang. Ia dengan mudahnya percaya bahwa cinta Robin padanya tidak sebesar yang ia bayangkan.

Sayang, semua ekspektasi itu salah.

Yang ia lihat dalam pendiangannya yang nyaman di Catalunya sana adalah kondisi Arsenal yang tampak begitu hancur lebur. Dikalahkan telak oleh klub menyebalkan dari Manchester begitu. Hah—para punggawa Manchester United begitu senangnya berpesta gol—pasti, sementara ia harus melihat dari depan layar kaca di mana mantan rekan-rekannya harus berjuang menahan malu dan amarah dari para fans yang mencaci maki mereka.

Dan ia melihat Robin di sana, nampak mungil dalam televisinya yang berlayar datar, sedang menggigit bibir dalam perasaan frustrasi yang tidak dapat disembunyikan. Berulang kali ia lihat pemuda Belanda itu menggenggam ban kaptennya, seolah itu adalah sebuah beban yang mengganggu pergerakannya.

_“Tapi  bagaimanapun aku lebih memilih kau tetap tinggal daripada aku harus mengambil ban kapten ini.”_

Tiba-tiba sebuah kalimat terngiang dalam kepalanya. Itu, tak dapat dielakkan lagi, adalah pernyataan paling frustrasi dari Robin yang bisa membuatnya berubah gestur menjadi sendu dalam sekejap.

Salahkah keputusannya untuk percaya pada semua masa lalu itu?

 

***

**Tiga.**

Mau dilihat dari sisi apapun, dari sudut manapun, dari pandangan siapapun, semua hal itu tak bisa disangkal. Diulang berulang kali juga sama saja, tidak ada fakta yang bisa menyanggah pemandangan yang tersodor di hadapannya.

Itu ciuman yang sangat mesra, demi Tuhan!

Ia sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka kalau Mikel Arteta adalah seseorang yang begitu agresif. Kau bisa menghitung dengan jari seberapa lama ia bergabung dengan skuad The Gunners, dan… lihat hasilnya. Sebuah ciuman mesra dengan Robin di tengah lapangan hijau, disaksikan oleh khalayak ramai dan disiarkan oleh stasiun TV ke seluruh dunia! Seluruh dunia bisa melihat apa yang mereka lakukan di sana! Bagi orang-orang yang tidak peka, mungkin apa yang terjadi antara Robin dan Arteta hanya terlihat sebagai selebrasi gol ‘biasa’ yang cenderung berlebihan.

Apakah ini cara Robin untuk menunjukkan bahwa pemuda Belanda itu sudah tak lagi menganggapnya spesial? Apakah ini cara Robin untuk menunjukkan bahwa dirinya sudah bisa menghadapi masa-masa suram?

Namun…. Astaga, katakan dia ini terlalu narsis atau bagaimana. Tetapi, saat ia melihat sosok Mikel Arteta, yang terlintas dalam benaknya hanya satu: rupa Arteta memiliki banyak kemiripan dengannya. Mulai dari rambut mereka, iris mereka yang berwarna sama, bahkan cara mereka tersenyum. Ada banyak hal yang membuat Cesc bahkan meragukan pendapatnya sendiri.

Cesc berpikir bahwa Robin takkan bisa melupakannya.

Khususnya saat ia teringat bagaimana hancurnya Robin (dan juga Arsenal) sepeninggal dirinya. Bayangkan saja—dibantai oleh Manchester United, kalah dari Bolton, dibuat seri oleh Newcastle—pada lima minggu pertama, hanya sekali saja kemenangan bisa ditorehkan oleh Arsenal. Amat menyedihkan, sungguh. Nama besar Arsenal terasa begitu diporak-porandakan oleh permainan nasib, atau lebih tepatnya, dipermalukan. Start yang buruk bukanlah pertanda bagus, bahkan seringkali dapat membuat motivasi tim menurun. Bahkan awalnya Cesc sempat tak percaya bahwa ia sudah berada di tim itu selama delapan tahun.  
  
Dan kemudian ketajaman Robin pun meningkat; gol demi gol disarangkannya ke gawang lawan…. dengan bantuan Mikel Arteta.

Ada sebuah rasa geram yang mendadak memenuhi pikirannya saat melihat sosok seorang Mikel Arteta. Di satu sisi, Cesc merasa senang dengan kehadiran mantan pemain Everton itu. Arteta dapat memanjakan Robin dengan semua umpannya, semua pengaturan gerak dari luar lapangan. Sekilas saja memang Cesc nampak agak mirip dengan Arteta—dengar itu! Hanya **agak**. Cesc merasa dirinya lebih tampan dari sisi manapun—namun gaya mereka begitu berbeda.

Seringkali Cesc berdecak saat melihat pertandingan berlangsung. Kritik seperti ‘Ah, seharusnya diarahkan ke kiri’ atau gumaman seperti ‘kenapa sih tidak ditendang ke arah lain?’ hampir selalu keluar dari mulut Cesc setiap beberapa menit sekali. Kedua bola mata coklatnya menatap dengan begitu intens, hingga kadang makanan ringan yang disediakannya terlupakan.

Setiap kali pemuda Katalan ini memiliki waktu kosong dan Arsenal sedang bermain di tengah waktu luangnya, Cesc selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menonton, dan setelah menonton selalu saja ada sebuah sesal dalam hatinya. Lubang hitam, sebab rasanya ada yang terenggut dari pemuda ini.

Apapun yang ia utarakan, apapun yang ia kritik, apapun yang ia rutuk, takkan berpengaruh pada jalannya pertandingan. Dia dan Arsenal kini bukanlah satu, mereka sudah berpisah; untuk penekanan, bahkan Cesc sendirilah yang memutuskan persatuan itu. Ketololannya, kerinduannya pada kampung halaman, serta kegilaannya akan gelar membuatnya rela membuang separuh jiwanya begitu saja.

Saat pertandingan Arsenal selesai, tak jarang ia merasakan kerinduan. Di Barcelona ia bukan siapa-siapa, sehingga di bulan-bulan pertamanya Cesc merasakan kerinduan yang besar untuk menyandang ban kapten di lengannya. Dia rindu mengemban tanggung jawab dan dipercaya oleh pelatih untuk menjadi komando skuad, dia rindu bersikap arogan dan menantang tim lawan dengan sikapnya, dia rindu mengatur alur permainan dengan kakinya dan memerintah seenak hati hingga suaranya habis, dia rindu dielu-elukan dalam salah satu stadion termahal dan terelit dunia.

Sayangnya waktu tak dapat diputar kembali. Jarum jam telah bergerak maju dan takkan bergerak mundur. Segala yang ada dalam kehidupan hanya terjadi sekali, sehingga yang tersisa untuk Francesc Fabregas i Soler adalah penyesalan mendalam.

Ia menyesal sudah meninggalkan Arsenal.

Sampai kapan pun, ia akan merindukan saat-saat delapan tahun hidupnya yang sudah berakhir itu.

 

***

**Empat.**

Dilaluinya malam-malam panjang pertamanya kembali ke Barcelona bukan dengan kebahagiaan, melainkan dengan nestapa. Ia begitu naïf, mengira segalanya akan mudah dan menyesal adalah sesuatu yang begitu sepele layaknya angin berhembus. Namun rupanya tidak, yang terjadi begitu paradoks dengan prediksinya, sehingga meninggalkan perasaan frustrasi dalam diri pemuda dua puluh empat tahun itu.

Arsenal, yang ia perkirakan akan menjadi sesuatu yang begitu mudah untuk dilupakan, rupanya mengambil porsi lebih banyak dalam hatinya. Sehingga, saat ia melewatkan hari terakhirnya di ibukota Inggris itu, semua beban dalam dirinya seolah dilipatgandakan—atau bahkan lebih. Cesc mengikuti pesta perpisahannya dengan hati gundah, sloki minuman keras yang diteguknya seakan hanya meluncur begitu saja ke kerongkongan, menyisakan rasa panas nan hambar yang menyambar lehernya. Sungguh, kakinya kali ini terasa seperti ditimpa beban berton-ton.

“Kau tidak berdansa?” sebuah suara melontarkan tanya padanya. Cesc tak perlu menengadah untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu. Bagaimana dia bisa melupakan nada-nada dan artikulasi ini bila setiap hari semua itu tak pernah absen menghiasi benaknya?

Suara Robin van Persie adalah satu-satunya suara dalam hidup Cesc yang dapat memberinya sejuta emosi.

Kali ini, suara itu sarat akan pengertian—sebagai selubung atas kekecewaan dan kesedihan yang begitu tertutup rapat. Ada keceriaan semu di sana, begitu palsu hingga Cesc yang semula akan menanggapi dengan senyum mendadak enggan. Kurva di wajah Robin begitu memuakkan, hanya tiruan tidak sempurna yang mudah rusak saat ia menyinggungnya sedikit saja. Hanya dengan sekali serang, Cesc yakin bahwa topeng senyum milik kekasihnya akan hancur tak bersisa.

Perut Cesc bergelora. Ada perasaan bersalah teramat besar yang seolah menohoknya dengan begitu kuat. Kali ini, ia nyaris tak bisa menengadahkan kepala dan membalas tanya yang diucapkan Robin. Cesc cukup menundukkan kepala, kemudian menggeleng pelan. “Aku… minum terlalu banyak, kurasa. Jadi tidak—bisa-bisa aku muntah.”

“Baiklah.”

Respon cepat Robin sama sekali tak diduga olehnya. Sungguh, nada yang seolah menunjukkan bahwa Robin tak keberatan membuat perut Cesc serasa dihantam oleh batu besar. Ia merasa canggung dan aneh dengan Robin, padahal ini adalah hari terakhir mereka bisa bersama.

Hari ini, mereka masih satu tim. Cesc Fabregas masih menjadi gelandang tim Arsenal yang senantiasa mengirimkan _assist_ brilian pada Robin. Saat hari esok tiba, Cesc Fabregas sudah menjadi gelandang milik klub Barcelona, yang siap mengirimkan _assist_ …

…untuk menghancurkan gawang Arsenal saat mereka bertemu di Liga Champions.

Ironi. Dua pernyataan yang begitu bertentangan bercampur jadi satu dalam benaknya. Inggris dan Spanyol adalah paradoks, namun percampuran dari dua kultur berbeda itu telah menghasilkan seorang Cesc Fabregas. Spanyol adalah rohnya sedangkan Inggris itu jiwanya. Spanyol akan selalu menjadi negara kebanggaannya serta kampung halaman yang ia rindukan, tetapi Cesc mendapatkan cinta dan geloranya di Inggris. Jiwanya mencintai Inggris, hingga bisa dikata bahwa Inggris adalah cintanya; Robin van Persie-lah cintanya.

Uluran tangan tertangkap dalam visi milik Cesc. Tanpa menebak, segera saja otaknya memberitahukan bahwa itu adalah sepasang tangan kekar milik Robin. Cesc menyambut uluran tangan itu, membiarkan tubuhnya ditarik oleh Robin untuk terakhir kalinya ke lantai dansa. Di lain kesempatan, sudah bukan ini yang akan dijumpainya, melainkan klub malam di Ibiza serta bantuan dan keriangan dari para sahabat Katalannya.

Saat terakhirnya berdansa dengan Robin. Saat terakhirnya bisa meluapkan segalanya pada Robin melalui _kontak langsung_. Saat terakhirnya bisa mencumbu Robin.

Cesc kini sudah berada dalam dekapan sang pemuda Belanda. Tetapi pemuda Katalan itu memilih bungkam. Ia ingin menikmati kehangatan tubuh Robin, tetapi ia juga tak ingin air matanya jatuh. Sebab rasanya setiap kata yang terucap olehnya akan dibarengi oleh air mata, seolah kata adalah definisi sekaligus sinonim dari air mata itu sendiri.

Ia ingin memeluk Robin seerat mungkin. Ia ingin mengucapkan namanya berulang kali hingga tak ada kata-kata lain dalam benaknya selain ‘Robin’. Namun Cesc tak sanggup. Egonya yang begitu besar mencegah Cesc untuk berkata. Alih-alih cerewet seperti biasanya, kali ini Cesc begitu diam.

Beberapa menit mereka habiskan dalam diam. Baik Cesc maupun Robin tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing dan nampak tak memedulikan music yang menghentak-hentak. Hingga pada akhirnya, Robinlah yang berinisiatif untuk memotong selubung keheningan itu.

“Cesc…”

Indra pendengaran Cesc bergetar saat mendengar namanya disebut oleh Robin. Sudah seringkali pemuda itu memanggilnya, tetapi… yang kali ini rasanya berbeda.

_“Cesc, I don’t want you to go.”_

Gagal sudah usahanya. Sebaris kalimat dari Robin tadi membuat pertahannya runtuh. Setitik air mata menggenangi pelupuknya, hingga Cesc sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan dan siap untuk menghamburkan segala kesedihannya dalam dada Robin yang bidang.

“Rob, aku…"

Ia ingin berkata, betapa menyesalnya ia karena harus meninggalkan klub itu. Meninggalkan Arsenal menurut media adalah sesuatu yang mudah untuk Cesc. Pada realitanya, tidak begitu. Meninggalkan Arsenal terasa begitu sulit, seolah kau meninggalkan separuh jiwanya di sini, di London. Ada bagian dari dalam dirinya yang selalu mencintai Arsenal—mencintai Robin—dan itu takkan pernah berubah dari akhir hayat.

Robin tak berkata apapun saat Cesc berhenti. Kedua pasang iris kecoklatan saling berhadapan, sama-sama berisi kepahitan dan duka nestapa. Seolah saling mengerti apa yang diinginkan pasangannya masing-masing, kedua orang itu sudah tenggelam dalam ciuman yang begitu dalam dan manis. Entah seberapa lama bibir mereka saling menempel, tak ada satupun yang memedulikan hal itu. Yang ada dalam benak keduanya hanyalah kenyataan pahit; kenyataan bahwa ini ciuman terakhir yang bisa mereka rasakan, bahwa besok tak ada lagi hari yang seperti ini.

.

Hari-harinya di Barcelona terasa begitu berbeda. Cesc senang karena dia bisa bercakap-cakap dalam bahasa ibunya; itulah salah satu kemewahan yang tak bisa ia dapatkan di London. Namun jauh dalam sudut hatinya, Cesc terus menjeritkan kesedihan yang sama.

Dia kangen Arsenal.

Atau, sebut saja dia kangen Robin.

Antara London dan Barcelona terpisahkan oleh jarak yang begitu jauh. Memang, zaman sudah maju, sudah ada internet dan sebagainya, tetapi… Cesc lebih suka berbicara secara langsung dengan Robin. Dahulu ia biasa menyentuh Robin, memainkan jemari sang pemuda Belanda saat mereka tengah berbicara. Sekarang, hal itu terdengar bagai suatu yang amat mustahil.

Bagi Cesc, yang tersisa untuk bisa dilakukan adalah selalu mendukung Robin lewat Twitter, melihat pertandingan Arsenal di kala waktu kosongnya, ataupun sesekali mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Robin. Sudah, hanya itu yang bisa diperbuatnya.

Jarak ini begitu membunuh Cesc.

Kehidupannya di Barcelona tak semulus yang ia bayangkan pada awalnya. Dia kira dirinya akan dengan mudah merebut posisi _starter_ , namun secara faktual dirinya lebih sering menghangatkan bangku cadangan ketimbang bermain. Coba saja kalau dia di Arsenal, pasti saat itu ia sudah berada di tengah lapangan, membantu Robin mencetak skor. Bagaimanapun tampang Robin yang disorot oleh kamera televisi, tetap saja semua itu membuat Cesc berang. Inilah hal terakhir yang sangat ia sesali.

Ia menyesal sudah **jatuh cinta**.

 _Well_ , memang bukan manusia yang menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi cintanya atau tidak. Ia tahu itu dan sudah sadar sepenuhnya. Tetapi Cesc sudah putus asa, hingga tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya. Semula, hidup bersama Robin di Arsenal begitu membahagiakannya. Delapan tahunnya di sana terasa bagai mimpi. Dan sekarang, ia merenggut mimpi itu dalam sekejap mata.

Saat sepasang kekasih berpisah, yang tersisa di antaranya adalah rindu dan kesakitan. Itulah yang dirasakan Cesc, itulah yang dirasakan Robin. Sehingga terkadang, ia merasa sangat enggan untuk bertatap muka satu sama lain. Ketika Cesc memberitahukan kepindahannya ke Arsenal, pada saat itu pulalah Robin mengetahui bahwa bom waktu sudah dipasang. Jam berjalan mundur dan dia hanya bisa menghabiskan waktunya sebaik mungkin.

Jangan khawatir, Cesc bahagia kok bisa berada di Barcelona. Dia bangga berada di tim terbaik dunia, bahagia bertemu kembali dengan semua teman semasa kecilnya, senang saat bisa bersenda gurau dalam bahasa Katalan, tersenyum saat menggulirkan bola di Camp Nou.

Namun rasanya begitu berbeda dengan saat dia berada di Arsenal.

Itulah mengapa saat menghitung mundur untuk penyesalan keempat dan terakhirnya, Cesc merasa menyesal bahwa dia sudah jatuh cinta pada Robin. Keadaan akan lebih baik kalau ia jatuh cinta pada seseorang dari klub ini. Bisa saja Gerard, Leo, atau Sergio mungkin? Kalau hal itu terjadi, tentu proses kepindahannya takkan semerepotkan ini. Ia tak akan begitu merasa terbebani kalau saja cintanya bukan ditujukan pada Robin.

Sayangnya, itu bukan cinta kalau kita bisa menentukan sendiri dengan siapa kita jatuh cinta. Cintalah yang memilih dengan siapa kita jatuh cinta, dengan siapa kita merasa benci, dengan siapa kita akan merasa begitu nyaman dan melabuhkan separuh beban yang ditanggung.

Cesc merasa bahwa dia sudah melewati banyak sekali etape kehidupan di umurnya yang masih muda ini. Dia menghitung, bahkan angka dua puluh lima belum tercapai bila ia menghitung tahun ini dikurang dengan 1987. Masih jauh, namun dia berani bertaruh bahwa segala hal yang telah ia lalui belum tentu pernah dirasakan oleh orang seusianya. Bolehlah berkata dia sombong atau apa, namun Cesc dapat berujar bangga; menyebut dengan humor satir berlapis topeng narsistik mengenai dirinya yang sudah mengecap kehidupan. Bukan sekedar mengenal hakikat kehidupan sebagai yang berawal di rahim kandungan dan bermuara di dalam kuburan, melainkan merasakan segala rasa dalam hidup.

Tangan kanan sang pemuda Katalan masih menggenggam _remote_ televisinya dalam diam. Sesekali menekan beberapa tombol di sana, mengulangi adegan yang diputar dalam layar LCD datar di hadapannya. Mata terpejam—sesaat, televisi mengeluarkan suara tepuk tangan penonton dalam stadion. Begitu penuh kegembiraan. Riuh membahana dan menggelegar karena efek _bass_.

Seringkali Cesc berpikir begini, dalam malam-malam yang tak berujung dan membuatnya gundah, apa yang ia lakukan seandainya dia tidak jatuh cinta pada Robin? Apa yang ia lakukan seandainya pada delapan tahun lalu ia tidak mengiyakan tawaran Arsenal dan mampu bersabar menunggu dipromosikan menjadi tim inti Barcelona A? Apa yang akan ia lakukan? Apa? Tentu saja, tak ada satupun tanya yang dapat dijawab olehnya, pun oleh orang lain. Cesc mengerti akan hal itu, namun tetap saja menanyakan hal itu dalam benaknya, diulang bagai kaset rusak, selalu bergema pada saat ia merasa beban penyesalan yang ia simpan terasa terlalu banyak.

Masih. Kedua bola mata menampilkan sosoknya dan Robin yang mencetak gol ke gawang Everton. Senyum nampak pada wajah keduanya, sungguh nostalgia lama yang penuh ironi. Dalam ruangan luas, sendirian, Cesc terlihat menyedihkan seakan televisi itu adalah lubang besar penyedot segala kebahagiaan. Ia berpikir, mengenai betapa muda mereka saat itu. Masih berseragam Arsenal, sama sekali tanpa beban dan bebas dari dilema dalam hati.

Jangan bosan mendengar ini. Namun seharusnya tak ada seorang pun yang tak tahu bahwa dia begitu merindukan Robin van Persie lebih dari ia merindukan toko donat favoritnya di London.

Tetapi pasti tak ada seorang pun yang tahu bahwa ia begitu menyesal pada pemuda itu, menjadikannya orang paling munafik di dunia saat menyatakan bahwa kepulangannya ke Barcelona adalah hal paling dinantikan Cesc.

Walau begitu, ia menekan beberapa tombol—pada akhirnya, menempelkan ponsel di telinga. Wajahnya mengulum senyum kecut. Terdengar nada 'tuut' datar yang menyatakan teleponnya tersambung.

“Halo? Robin?”

**-END-**

**Author's Note:**

> Anda galau? Jangan khawatir, karena saya juga (...)  
> Sebenarnya fanfic ini tidak selesai-selesai juga karena kata di atas, saya keburu galau sebelum bisa menyelesaikan ini semua. Namun ternyata bisa juga setelah memantapkan hati. Sayang, hanya kurang sedikit saja, sih. Jadi kalau dihapus karena kurang tiga paragraf saja, saya tidak rela. #krik Maaf abal, maaf jelek, maklum ditulis tidak dalam waktu bersamaan. *bows*  
> Omong-omong, silakan interpretasikan sendiri bagaimana endingnya. Apakah Cesc hanya sekedar menelepon dan mematikan begitu mendengar suara Robin? Apakah mereka berdua saling menyatakan rasa rindu? Apakah Robin marah-marah karena Cesc menelepon tiba-tiba? Itu semua tergantung Anda memandangnya bagaimana :P
> 
> Terakhir, saya tunggu komentar Anda semua :'D


End file.
